


A Study in Biological Differences

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [14]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tamaranean biology, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Dick and Kori find out that just because both their species have the alpha/beta/omega divide doesn't mean their biologys entirely line up.For the DC omegaverse server DickKori Spotlight





	A Study in Biological Differences

**Author's Note:**

> So a number of people who are into DC omegaverse have asked the question of whether Tamaranean alphas have spines instead of knots because they’re based more on feline biology. And well, I do always like to play a bit with unconventional biology so took the opportunity to write it. 
> 
> Pairing: Dick/Kori 
> 
> Warnings: omegaverse, unconventional biology (penile spines within a standard omegaverse), not fully compatible biology (humans still have knots), not finding out about the incompatible biology until during sex

Dick wondered if all Tamaranean alphas were like Kori. If they were all so passionate and intense.

He had never met an alpha that made him feel like this before. Like he truly was the centre of their world and not just words to try and get him into bed.

Her arms feel warm around him as she carries him to his bed. And Dick knows just how strong those arms are and the power they really contain. It might just be his pre-heat talking but he doesn’t want to lose contact with them. Wants to forever be contained in them.

“Are you sure about this?” Kori asks as she lays him down. Her warm hands resting on his arms even after his weight completely settled on the bed.

“Yes.” He doesn’t know if he wants her there for his whole heat but, for the start at least, while the haze is still light and his instincts more manageable, he wants to enjoy it with her.

“If you are certain,” Kori says, the weight of her hands shifting further up his arms as she climbs onto the bed after him. They come to rest on his chest as she sits on top of him – a warm comfortable weight.

“I am.”

Kori grins down at him. And Dick swears he can feel slick actually start to leak from him at it.

“Such a gorgeous omega,” Kori coos, leaning down so her hair ticks at Dick’s face. “So strong and sure of what you want.”

“And you’re an amazing alpha,” Dick says, reaching up to wrap his hands around Kori’s neck, rocking his hips slightly to feel her pressed against him. “So sure of yourself.”

Kori laughs and her hands run down Dick’s chest to rest at the hem of his shirt. Teasing his skin just underneath.

“It is easy to be sure of myself when I am surrounded by people I trust. Easy with such a good omega,” Kori says. Her hands continuing to skirt just above Dick’s skin. Promising contact without really giving it. And normally Dick would be all for taking it slow and really enjoying being with her, but with his heat looming so close he can’t take it.

Dick surges up to press a kiss to Kori’s lips as his hands take hers and bring them under his shirt. Makes her touch his naked skin with her warmth that only makes the heat within him surge more.

When they pull away Dick is quick to pull his shirt up and over his head. Tossing it onto the floor before reconnecting to Kori. His lips finding hers and his hands holding hers against him – pulling them up his chest to his breasts.

“What do you want me to do?” Kori says when their lips break apart again.

“Fuck me.” The feeling of the heat in his stomach is growing and Dick doesn’t want to wait anymore. He wants to feel Kori in him. Wants to be consumed by her heat and her passion.

“As you wish.” Kori’s hands massage his breasts before running back down his body to his pants, resting on the hem of them. He almost thinks she’s going to tease him again before her fingers deftly undo the button and slowly pull down the zipper – pressing against Dick’s sensitive erection as she does. And these pants are going to be ruined for good from the amount of slick that leaks from Dick for it – no amount of cleaning will get the scent out he’s sure.

He’s even more sure that Kori must be able to smell it now. Especially given the purr she gives. Although it might just be from how his back is arched.

“You are gorgeous like this,” she says and Dick just grins.

Kori’s hands tug at Dick’s jeans and he lifts his hips to allow her to pull them and his briefs down. He expects her to tug them down to his ankles so they can move onto the main act of the night. But instead she merely gets them under his ass – her mouth coming to press against the juts of his hips. To suck and kiss along his pelvis until they find his member.

“Ah- Kori-“ Dick gasps when her mouth engulfs him. Lightly sucking and licking and making his body go even more compliant. Makes his entrance leak even more in desperation for her to move to there.

“So perfect,” Kori mutters, her long, warm, fingers moving up his thighs to run along his entrance. “Such a perfect omega.”

“Alpha,” Dick moans because he trusts Kori never to take advantage of that fact.

The smile Kori gives at it is so gentle and fond. She moves up to press a kiss to Dick’s forehead before helping him shimmy out of his pants and briefs. Both items of clothes joining his shirt somewhere on the floor. Kori’s clothes joining it.

She doesn’t look at all that different to what Babs did the handful of times Dick saw the other female alpha naked. Both possessing an obvious phallus. Although when Dick moves in to investigate he discovers Tamaranean female alphas don’t possess vaginal passages behind their phallus.

“Am I foreign to you?” Kori asks having apparently picked up on his inspection.

“Not overly,” Dick says and reaches out to touch Kori’s member. Confirming that it feels as hard as it looks. Revelling in how his simple touch makes her breathe stutter. “Our, well, human female alphas also have a vagina.”

“So do Tamaraneans,” Kori says. “Ours just are our phallus inverted. Our omega males are the ones to have their… entrance separate from everything else.”

“You figured out where mine was.” And she had done it so easily – Dick barely even thinks she paused. Unlike him he couldn’t help but examine and categories the differences.

“Much like how you found mine by the similarities, I merely followed the slick,” Kori says with an easy, teasing, smile. And maybe Dick should feel more embarrassed that he was so wet that she is able to. But he invited her to join him for exactly this so he doesn’t feel any shame at how clear his body is making his want for her. And it’s not like Kori seems all that embarrassed about her erection or his state either. 

Dick leans up to kiss her again. Any thoughts of embarrassment falling with it.

Kori gently pushes at him and Dick takes the cue to lie back on the bed. Kori following so their mouths hardly break – her hands finding his thighs before following them back to his entrance as Dick reaches forward to stroke at her erection.

They each go from gentle exploration to more attentive touch. As the heat slowly grips Dick more – makes, at least, Dick’s want for them to get further stronger. A message Kori either picks up from his pheromones or actions and agrees with.

By the time they’re ready for the main act Dick’s heat has truly settled in. Nowhere near the true maddening heights it will be in a matter of days, but certainly a strong thrum through him.

“Are you still sure you want this?” Kori asks as she lines herself up and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Yes. Please. I want you-“

“There is no need to beg me,” Kori says with another gentle kiss, this time to his mouth. “I will happily give you want you want.”

Kori’s thrust in is even but firm. Dick doesn’t even think to try and assess if it feels different to a human alpha. Much too caught up in the euphoria of being filled.

Kori’s hands settle comfortably on his hips. Allowing her to gently rock against him as they both regain what level of cognitive thinking they can possibly muster. Preventing it from going much faster than either of them want – allowing them to enjoy it as much as they desperately want to.

“You feel so good,” Kori mutters against Dick’s cheek. “So perfect.”

“So do you,” Dick says. “But, please- more.”

Kori just grins at Dick’s request. Her thrusts going from gentle rolls into more and more full thrusts. It’s honestly perfect and Dick happily lets himself get lost in the pleasure of it. His hands reaching up to grip onto Kori’s body wherever he can get purchase on her sweat-soaked skin.

Dick reaches his peak first. Clinging on to Kori as his body clenches in an attempt to encourage the alpha to knot him.

Encourage a knot that doesn’t appear to be happening going by how Kori’s body shudders with her own orgasm without it. And Dick realises that Tamaranean alphas don’t have knots.

When Kori goes to gently pull out and the feeling of what Dick can only think of as nails down a chalkboard but of his insides goes through him he realises she has something else instead.

“Are you okay?” Kori asks when he actually shudders at it. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No. You didn’t hurt me, that was just-“ well not the most unpleasant feeling Dick has ever experienced in his life but far _far _from a pleasant one. “What was that?”

“Uh, the spines. My species has them to encourage the omega to ovulate. Do humans not have them?” Kori asks, her hand running up and down Dick’s arm despite how anxious her face looks.

“No, we have knots- it swells at the base.”

“Oh. Isn’t that painful?” Kori asks and Dick actually laughs.

“Aren’t _spines_ painful?” he asks. “We’re kind of designed to take the knot – if you’re not in heat it can be a bit much but in heat it actually feels kind of good.”

“I am sorry I cannot give it to you then,” Kori says drawing back and shit- Dick hadn’t meant it like that.

“No it’s fine! I don’t need it, just feels good.” Anyway there were plenty of knotting toys on the market if Dick ever really needs to scratch that particular itch. He cringes at the scratching metaphor considering what just happened. “But I think we might not do this again while I’m in heat. It didn’t happen when we were together before this. Sorry.”

“Don’t be!” Kori immediately says. “I do not want to cause you discomfort! Do you want me to leave?”

“No.” Dick doesn’t want to be alone right now – he still wants a connection with Kori even if it’s not of a sexual nature in the immediately future. “No, can we just cuddle? At least until the next wave comes then I can get one of my dildos out and you can leave if you want, or just use that.”

“If that is what you want,” Kori says and Dick nods.

“Yeah, yes, I uh, still want you, of course I want you, I just… that wasn’t…”

“I understand,” Kori says leaning over to kiss him again and damn it just makes him melt again. “We shall cuddle and then maybe you can show me how your dildo’s work. If that is okay?”

Fuck if the image of it isn’t the hottest thing ever.

“Yeah, that’s okay. Thank you.”

“Of course – you are still my omega even if we cannot be together in an intimate sense during your heats. As long as you want me,” Kori says as they settle down curled against each other.

And Dick, in that moment, honestly doesn’t know if he will ever not want her.

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you want to talk to me, or see my ramble about things including possibly future projects go to my tumblr GoddessofRoyalty (or my twitter Goddessofroyal)


End file.
